


Embers and Ashes

by Trashbabe (TheTrashBabes)



Category: Force of Nature - Fandom
Genre: Em being a sinner, M/M, Mills being the pure cinnamon roll she is, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashBabes/pseuds/Trashbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't tell my mom, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other words, Millie and Em write about taylortot's OCs for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylortot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/gifts).



> These are taylortot's (zenwisteria) OCs! We own neither of these characters!!  
> First half written by Millie (Alayea) and second (sinful) half written by the lovely Emily (kaoruhitachiins). Mel was our cheerleader. And together we are...The Trash Babes!

Nathan didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. 

When Alyn had walked into the alley behind Nathan's house, with a bruise on his forehead and confusion in his eyes, he didn't know what to do.  
He stared for a while. They both did. Nathan focused on the purple spot on Alyn’s head, and at the blood drying at his knuckles. Alyn’s eyes were drawn to the cigarette between Nathan's pale fingers.

“What are you doing here?”

He didn't know how to answer, so he didn't.

“Are you stupid?”

Yes, he thought. 

Instead, he said, “Hey, Alyn.” He sounded tired. He looked tired. He was tired.

He placed the cigarette between his lips, and let the smoke and tar fill his lungs. He relaxed.

“Don't tell my mom, ok?”

Alyn crossed his arms and scoffed. “God, you're so lame.” He seemed to hesitate before he leaned against the wall next to Nathan.

It was followed by a silence that one wouldn't call comfortable, but neither boy made a move to leave. Nathan continued to smoke, and Alyn continued to pretend that the smell wasn't suffocating. 

“Nice pajamas, Nate.”

Nathan laughed, and rested his head on the wall behind him. 

“Thanks. You know I'm a sucker for Star Wars. They were on sale, too,” he paused. “Did you get in a fight?”

Alyn didn't miss a beat. “Yes. How long have you been smoking?” 

Nathan looked at him, and breathed through his nose. It took him a while to respond. “Four years. Since I was twelve.”

“Why?”

Nathan barked out a laugh that wasn't real. “It's dumb. I thought I would be cool, peer pressure, the usual. It's so dumb.” He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. 

They fell into the quiet again, but it was better now. 

Alyn rubbed his knuckles absent-mindedly. He flinched when cold fingers brushed his hair aside and revealed the bruise forming on his temple. 

“Does it hurt?”

Alyn looked at Nathan through his eyelashes. When had he gotten so tall?

Nathan, meanwhile, was trying to hide the way his stomach flipped at their closeness, and dared not look Alyn in the eyes.

“I'm used to it.”

Nathan shook his head. “Does it hurt?” 

Alyn watched as Nathan's eyes flicked to his then back again to his head.

“Just a little,” he said, so quietly he wasn't sure he actually said it.

 

Nathan's eyes fixated on the blood painting his best friend's flesh and a strange new heat pulsed through his bloodstream. His body moved before his brain could catch up and before he knew it, his tar-tainted lips were brushing against Alyn's battle ridden knuckles and their copper taste mingled with the nicotine on his breath.

A new kind of electricity crackled across Alyn’s skin, down his arm, and dancing down his spine. He stood frozen in shock as he watched the smaller boy’s eyes widen, realization swimming through his emerald eyes as they rose to meet Alyn’s gaze. “I...um...I’m s-” In a single, swift movement, the apology was devoured as bruised lips met a toxic taste. Alyn’s tongue was desperate, seeking the smoke that still lingered from Nathan’s lungs and soon his hands were planted firmly on either side of Nathan, pinning him to the wall. Gentle hands clutched at his shirt and his body leaned into the touched, his mind forgetting the distance he had spent so long building up.

He wanted to steal it- the poison invading his friend’s body. He wanted to extinguish the flame that burned from Nathan’s cigarette and replace it with the fire he felt burning through his veins. The kiss singed the raw skin of Alyn’s lips until the heat became too much. It was engulfing him in flames.  
Nathan was the first to pull away, and as his body slumped against the cold concrete of the wall, his body shuddered, already missing the warmth of Alyn’s chest against his. An empty, silent alley was suddenly ringing with the sound of heavy breaths and broken boundaries. Nathan had trouble speaking, his lips swollen. When he did however, his voice was deeper, almost a stranger’s.

“Alyn…”

“Don’t.” His name sounded different, a foreign language, and Alyn’s mind was in ruin, his body in shambles as it quaked with adrenaline. It felt all too familiar. The silence dragged on for what felt like an eternity, weighing on Alyn’s bones until a sigh of sheer exhaustion escaped his tightening throat. “Nate, we can’t-”

“Alright, your turn to shut up.” Adjusting his lopsided glasses, Nathan straightened up the best he could, his legs still shaking like jelly as he sucked in the bitter chill of the night’s air, a sharp contrast to the temperature of his simmering skin. Sweat soaked the pajamas that now clung to his body and Alyn’s gaze was fixated squarely on the Death Star pattern on Nathan’s chest, his eyes refusing to meet the glare that awaited him. “Look, as far as I know, the only secret this alley has seen is my smoking habit. If you want to add to that list, be my guest. But…” He trailed off for a moment, the confidence in his voice wavering only briefly before he let out a light chuckle and reached forward, hooking his finger on Alyn’s chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. A smirk painted the freckled boy’s face as he leaned in, his voice a willful whisper. “I think I found a new addiction.”


End file.
